Dobranoc
by Shampain-san
Summary: krótkie, bez seksu i bez zobowiązań (badum tss)/ trochę płaczu/ nie całkiem angst/ bardzo filozoficznie/wow/cover z tumblra/


**Jak zwykle parę spraw organizacyjnych.**

***opowiadanie to napisałam już dość dawno temu, tuż po _wiadomym odcinku_, ale okoliczności sprawiły, że dopiero niedawno udało mi się je doszlifować. Jest ono moim swoistym odreagowaniem na _wiadomy odcinek_, a zarazem moim własnym headcanonem, bo po tym właśnie _wiadomym odcinku_ potrzebowałam po prostu czegoś w tym stylu, jakiejś rekompensaty, i w mojej wyobraźni sytuacja niżej opisana miała rzecz jasna miejsce, acz poza ramami anime.**

***odmianę imienia Levi opisałam już przy okazji innego fanfika (odsyłam do _Przekraczając granice_)**

***znów podkreślam, że żadne plotki (rzekomo potwierdzone przez Isayamę Troll-sana, by the way) nie są w stanie mnie przekonać, iż Kurdupelek ma 34 lata, toteż powtarzam swoje wyobrażenie, gdzie jest co najwyżej w połowie swych lat 20.**

***przeprosiłabym za obowiązkowy nadmiar metafor itepe itede, i obiecałabym poprawę, ale jestem chyba do nich za bardzo przywiązana ;; Przykro mi. **

**To chyba na razie tyle, miłego czytania~**

* * *

Deszcz szumiał za lekko uchylonym oknem. Nie było burzy, żadnych gniewnych grzmotów, upiornych błysków, przerażających piorunów. Świat nie był zły ani wściekły, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Teraz po prostu płakał. Nocne niebo roniło grube krople łez opadające gęstą kurtyną na nieszczęsną ziemię. Odbijały się one w świetle latarni na zewnątrz, przybierając złoto-pomarańczowe barwy. Gwiazdy lśniły z melancholią.

Świat nie był rozgniewany. Świat był bezgranicznie smutny. Niebiosa rozpaczały nad fatalnym losem ludzkim, nad tragedią, nad kruchością życia. Próbowały zmyć cały ten ból, strapienie, żałobę. Niestety tych ran kojąca ulewa nie była w stanie wyleczyć.

Levi stał przy oknie, opierając obie dłonie na chłodnej szybie, która oddzielała płaczący firmament i tonącą w żalu Ziemię od ciepłej jadalni, całkowicie pustej, nie licząc kilku stołów, krzeseł, czy samotnej świecy rzucającej niespokojne cienie. Chciał być sam, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu emocje targały nim tak bardzo, że musiał użyć całej swej siły woli, by zachować zimną krew. Teraz nie czuł nic. Jedynie wszechogarniającą pustkę. Jego serce pulsowało kłującym bólem, a klatkę piersiową przeszywały świdrujące ostrza cierpienia. Całe jego ciało uciskał gigantyczny ciężar, jak gdyby na jego plecach spoczywał masywny głaz. Potrafił tylko stać tak w ciemnościach minimalnie rozrzedzonych płomykiem świecy; obserwować przemykających przez miasto przechodniów i żołnierzy; słuchać szumu deszczu szepczącego słowa rozpaczy; stykać palce z tym zimnym szkłem będącym beznadziejną granicą pomiędzy spokojem a szaleństwem.

Tak mijały minuty.

Udał, że nie słyszał powolnego otwierania drzwi, ani ostrożnych kroków po drewnianej posadzce. Wiedział, kto nadszedł. Lecz wypierał ze swojej świadomości czyjąkolwiek obecność. Wciąż uparcie przekonywał się, że chce być sam. Tylko on, jego ból i wspomnienia, które pozostaną na zawsze wyraźne w jego głowie. Zbyt wyraźne.

Jednak w momencie, gdy gładka, ciepła dłoń dotknęła tej jego, zdjęła ją z szyby i wplotła w nią swoje palce, coś w nim pękło.

Odwrócił wzrok od okna i napotkał swoje ukochane turkusowo zielone oczy, w których dostrzegł tyle samo cierpienia, ile gromadził w samym sobie. I zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chce być teraz sam. Nie chce nigdy być sam. Chciał być z nim.

Nagle poczuł desperacką potrzebę bliskości. Oderwał się od szyby i wtulił w niego, chwytając mocno jego koszulkę, jakby nie miał zamiaru już nigdy go wypuścić. Zaskoczony chłopak objął go najsilniej jak potrafił.

-Eren... - wychrypiał drżąco. - Nie zostawiaj mnie...nigdy...błagam cię, Eren...straciłem już wszystkich...nie chcę stracić i ciebie...tylko ty mi zostałeś...Eren...

Szatyn był w szoku. Nie widział jeszcze Levi'a w takim stanie, i to napawało go przerażeniem. Wzmocnił uścisk.

-Levi... - powiedział łagodnie. - Wyrzuć to z siebie. Chociaż raz nie udawaj, że jesteś nieludzko zimny i silny. Wyrzuć z siebie to wszystko, całkowicie, dokładnie. Zrób to, musisz to zrobić, żeby poczuć się lepiej, Levi.

-Ja...nie...to nic nie da...nic nie sprawi, że poczuję się lepiej... - odparł kapral, a w jego głosie, choć ochrypłym i grobowym, nie było jeszcze słychać zbyt wielu emocji.

Erenowi pękało serce. Sam czuł się okropnie wobec ostatnich wydarzeń. Lecz nie bał się wyrażać uczuć, wypłakał się, wykrzyczał, wyszlochał, i choć nie zmniejszyło to rozpaczy, ulżyło mu nieco. Dlatego chciał tego samego dla swego ukochanego.

Stanowczym, atoli delikatnym ruchem chwycił twarz bruneta w obie dłonie.

-Levi, jesteś człowiekiem. Ludzkie uczucia to coś normalnego. Łzy nie są złe. Płacz nie jest zły. Okazywanie żalu po stracie bliskich osób nie jest złe. Odepchnij to daleko od siebie, przeżyj to i pozwól temu wrócić. Nie zapominaj o tym, ale idź naprzód. Niech dodaje ci skrzydeł, będzie twoim natchnieniem, twoim bodźcem. Ale najpierw musisz w tym utonąć.

Levi patrzył na chłopaka błękitnymi oczami pełnymi złotych plamek. Emanowały ufnością, zauroczeniem, wiarą. Znów przypominał małe bezbronne dziecko. Tak działo się zawsze, gdy rozmawiał z Erenem na temat przeszłości, swoich uczuć, przeżyć, tego, kim jest naprawdę.

Kapral zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż kochał Erena całym swym sercem, tak naprawdę nie do końca go doceniał. A on zawsze był przy nim, zawsze z właściwymi słowami, choć przecież pozornie był tylko dzieciakiem młodszym od niego o niecałą dekadę. Tymczasem wykazywał się większą mądrością życiową od niego samego. I darzył go bezwarunkową miłością.

-Eren... - wyszeptał i przybliżył się do szatyna, by musnąć jego wargi, po czym opadł jakby bez sił na podłogę i oparł się o kamienną ścianę. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę, wyraźnie powstrzymując jęk boleści związany z kontuzją nogi, i wbił apatycznie wzrok w drugi koniec sali spowity ciemnością.

Eren miał wrażenie, że ktoś katuje jego wnętrzności tępym nożem. Mimo, że wiedział o słabościach kochanka, przez jego nieustanną żelazną postawę często o nich zapominał. Toteż ból był sto razy mocniejszy.

Usiadł tuż obok niego, zachowując jednak dystans. Teraz Levi musi przebrnąć przez swoje uczucia sam, bez niczyjej pomocy.

Przez parę minut słychać było jedynie ich oddechy i uporczywy szum deszczu. Potem przez tę względną ciszę przebiły się jego słowa.

-Wiesz, że ona mnie kochała? Petra. Jej ojciec powiedział mi, co o mnie pisała w listach do niego. Dał mi nawet jasno do zrozumienia, że chciała za mnie wyjść.

Eren nie odpowiedział. Przełknął gorzko ślinę. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział. Słyszał całą tę rozmowę, podczas gdy leżał w wozie. Wtedy też koszmarne odczucia związane z nieudaną wyprawą, śmiercią przyjaciół i wielu innych żołnierzy, tylko się wzmogły.

Jedno niewinne pociągnięcie nosem. Kontynuował.

-Eren, ja jej nie kochałem, nie tak jak ona mnie, obaj to wiemy. Byliśmy razem w wojsku, razem się szkoliliśmy, pomogła mi walczyć z przeszłością. Potem wszystko się pozmieniało, awansowałem, przepaść między nami się powiększyła, a ja starałem się nie przywiązywać do ludzi, bo wiedziałem, jak szybko znikają. Ale to wciąż była moja przyjaciółka, traktowałem ją jak młodszą siostrę, podobny stosunek miałem do reszty oddziału. - Levi zacisnął pięść na kolanie. - Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że ona...że ona mogła widzieć mnie...jako kogoś więcej...tak bardzo byłem zaślepiony...suchą walką...

Chłopak wciąż milczał, co było najlepszym wyjściem w obecnej sytuacji. Czasem ktoś, kto cierpi, musi jednym ciągiem, bez przerywania, powiedzieć o wszystkim, co go dręczy. Z drugiej strony doskonale rozumiał ukochanego. Stracił matkę, prawdopodobnie i ojca, skoro nie wiadomo nawet, gdzie przebywa. Nie wiedział, co począłby ze swoim życiem, gdyby nagle zabrakło mu Mikasy i Armina. Owszem, miałby Levi'a, lecz ból po śmierci przyjaciół byłby nie do zniesienia.

Kapral niespodzianie parsknął minorowym śmiechem. Wciąż wpatrywał się w nicość. Oczy miał puste, podkrążone. Włosy potargane. Jedynie biała koszula, płócienne spodnie i skórzane buty wydawały się być w nienaruszonym stanie.

-I tak nic bym z tym nie zrobił, nawet gdybym wiedział. Cóż mógłbym na to poradzić? Kocham ciebie. Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem, tylko ciebie teraz. Gdybym ją świadomie odrzucił, to by ją jedynie zraniło. Mimo to... - jego ciało zadrżało. - Kurwa, Eren, mimo to ja czuję się winny i nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, co z tym zrobić!

Łamał się. Kawałek po kawałku się łamał. Tonął.

-Eren, czuję się winny, że cię kocham, bo to zaprzecza wszystkim prawom istniejącym na tym świecie...czuję się winny, bo może to nie tak powinno być...czuję się...winny...

Szatyn zaciskał mocno zęby, chciał go objąć i uspokoić, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec, więc nic nie zrobił.

-Ja nawet...nie mam jej ciała...nie mam nic...nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć jej ojcu ani słowa...nie mogłem nic z siebie wydusić...zignorowałem go, a on pobiegł dalej, szukać jej wśród powracającego oddziału...jestem okropny, bo to ode mnie powinien się dowiedzieć...a jej już nie ma...tak jakby...nigdy nie istniała...

Eren słyszał od innych żołnierzy, że Levi oddał Dieterowi odznakę Zwiadowców należącą rzekomo do Ivana. Sam nie wiedział nic o tej sytuacji, bowiem był wtedy by nieprzytomny. Ale od innych dowiedział się o pogłoskach i wątpliwościach, iż Levi wcale nie miał okazji na wycięcie jej z munduru poległego, więc było to prawdopodobnie kłamstwo, by podnieść na duchu Dietera.

W takim razie...

Eren poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Odznaka musiała należeć do Petry. Co świadczyło tylko o jednym.

Levi poświęcił ostatnią cząstkę przyjaciółki, jaka mu została, tylko po to, by pokrzepić i dodać siły jednemu ze swoich podwładnych, którego w dodatku pewnie nie znał zbyt dobrze. Jeśli więc istniał wśród wojska ktoś, kto zasługiwał na miano człowieka o największym sercu, był nim paradoksalnie i niezaprzeczalnie kapral Levi.

Brunet znienacka uniósł rękę do twarzy i zakrył nią usta.

-Oni wszyscy...tak jakby nigdy nie istnieli...a ja nic nie zrobiłem...wykonywałem rozkazy...zostawiłem was...namieszałem ci w głowie...gdybyśmy obaj podjęli właściwe decyzje, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej... jesteś jedyny, Eren...jedyną osobą, która mi została...dlatego musiałem zrobić wszystko, by cię uratować...i dlatego proszę..._proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie._

Zatrząsł się, jakby jego ciałem zawładnęły agonalne drgawki. Eren zrozumiał, że wyraźnie powstrzymuje szloch i musiał coś z tym zrobić. Musiał sprawić, że jego ukochany wreszcie wyleje z siebie swoje cierpienie.

Chwycił jego zimną dłoń.

-Teraz, Levi. Nie bój się. Nie bój się łez. Masz prawo do uczuć. Nie bój się. Jestem przy tobie i zawsze będę.

Wtedy to się stało. Gdy brunet przeniósł na niego wzrok, jego oczy szkliły się niczym tafle dwóch lśniących kobaltowych jezior. Chwilę potem tamy na tych jeziorach przerwały się i woda wypłynęła poza brzeg.

Eren pierwszy raz w życiu widział, jak Levi płacze. I tak samo jak jego śmiech, było to szokujące przeżycie. Mężczyzna zawierał w sobie tak skrajne emocje. Gdy już się śmiał, była to najpiękniejsza rzecz na świecie. Gdy płakał, to tak jakby tenże świat nieubłaganie się kończył.

Srebrne krople spływały obfitymi strumieniami po jego alabastrowych policzkach. Eren głaskał go po głowie, zanurzając palce w kruczych włosach. Drugą ręką ciągle ściskał jego dłoń.

Po chwili dowódca już się nie hamował. Tak, jak Eren tego chciał, tonął w oceanie bólu. Oceanie, który _trzeba_ przepłynąć, by dotrzeć na odległy brzeg i iść dalej po plażach, łąkach, lasach.

Szlochał głośno i przeszywająco, zanosił się, wolną ręką ściskając się za pierś w miejscu serca. Pochylał się nad swoimi ściśniętymi kolanami, pozwalając, by łzy skapywały na nie niczym ten padający za oknem smutny deszcz.

Dziecko. Znów przypominał małe dziecko.

Eren chciał płakać razem z nim, lecz uronił już tyle łez w ciągu ostatniej doby, iż nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie więcej. Miast tego, czuł jedynie paskudny ból. Wykraczał on już poza ramy psychiczne. Teraz odczuwał go _fizycznie_. Jak gdyby ktoś położył na nim ogromny głaz. Jakby ktoś miażdżył jego serce.

Płakał długo. Wtulał się w tors Erena i łkał w jego koszulkę. Szatyn zamykał go w swych ramionach, czując, jak role nieco się odwracają i teraz to on musi chronić ukochanego. Nie wiedział jednak, co mógłby zrobić, żeby zatrzymać ten straszny ból wstrząsający brunetem. Chciał za wszelką cenę mu pomóc, ulżyć, ukoić jego zranioną duszę. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Levi musi sam sobie z tym poradzić; u boku Erena, lecz sam. Ponieważ tylko w ten sposób każdy człowiek jest w stanie zwyciężyć ogarniający go ból.

Tym bardziej, jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie na okazywanie emocji.

Szloch trwał. Kapral nie przestawał wczepiać się rozpaczliwie w koszulkę Erena, a nawet wzmocnił uścisk. Chłopak nie widział jego twarzy, jedynie czubek głowy wtulony w jego tors. Zamykał go w swoich ramionach, drobne ciało, które zwykle tak silne, mocne, potężne, teraz wydawało się kruche, jakby zrobione z delikatnej porcelany. Niczym filigranowa laleczka, którą tak łatwo można stłuc, skruszyć, rozbić.

Bał się momentu, w którym zobaczy jego twarz. Bał się, że to go złamie, znów. Zobaczyć kogoś, kogo zawsze uważało się za człowieka niezniszczalnego, widzieć, jak nawet on traci swój stoicki spokój – to jak stracić wszelkie marzenia, nadzieje czy poglądy, jakie miało się na temat tego świata.

-Levi... - szepnął.

Straszny dźwięk powoli ucichał. Pozostały drobne pociągania nosem oraz konwulsyjne drżenia.

-Levi... - Eren gładził go po głowie, jedwabistych włosach. Kapral musiał sam się uspokoić, sam zdecydować, kiedy się podnieść, kiedy unieść wzrok.

Jednakże w końcu ten moment nieubłaganie nadszedł.

Levi spojrzał w górę, zwracając ku niemu swoją twarz. Erenowi, tak jak przypuszczał, znów pękło serce na ten widok.

Jego oczy wyrażały ból, którego zwykłymi, przyziemnymi słowami nie da się zwyczajnie określić. Tym bardziej, że te same oczy zazwyczaj, poza chłodem, dumą i wyniosłością, nie wyrażały zbyt wiele. Potrafi to zrozumieć ktoś, kto polegał całe życie na osobie – jak myślał, niepokonanej – która nagle, nie wiedzieć czemu wybuchła miliardem nieznanych dotąd emocji. Która nagle umarła w środku. I okazało się, że była słaba, a przynajmniej nie tak silna, za jaką ją uważaliśmy.

Eren nie potrafił się ruszyć. Oczy Levi'a wbijały się w niego z ostatnim gasnącym płomykiem nadziei. Łzy przypominały błyszczące szklane kryształki. Napełniały nimi kąciki oczu, zawieszały się na czarnych wachlarzach gęstych rzęs, skapywały na policzki, by spłynąć po ich zimnej powierzchni, aż na kraniec brody, a potem zniknąć w śnieżnobiałym materiale jedwabnej koszuli.

To tak, jakby anioł płakał. W pięknych galaktykach jego kobaltowych oczu skropionych złotym brokatem lśniły morza, oceany, które – choć święte – były boleśnie smutne.

Wciąż się zanosił, lecz nieco mniej. Jego pierś nierównomiernie się unosiła, oddychał raz szybko, raz wolno, łykając ciężko powietrze przez rozchylone usta. Ten cichy szloch w połączeniu ze łzami doprowadzał Erena do szaleństwa.

-Levi. - rzekł drżąco. Uniósł dłoń, by pogładzić jego mokre lico. Opuszką palca przesunął pod dolną powieką bruneta, ścierając samotną łzę.

-Eren... - przemówił głosem ochrypłym, lichym, wręcz lamentacyjnym. - Eren...ja jestem złym człowiekiem...i wiem o tym...Eren...

Chłopak z każdą chwilą szokował się coraz bardziej.

-Nie...nie... - tylko tyle mógł wybełkotać.

-Zostawiłem was...gdybym was nie zostawił...to moja wina...wszystko moja wina...

-Levi...

-I tak było zawsze...Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie jestem dobrym bohaterem, tylko zepsutym recydywistą. Zawsze byłem i zawsze będę...zły...

Tego już Eren nie mógł znieść.

-Levi! - krzyknął z mocą, łapiąc ukochanego za ramiona. Trzymał go tak, zmuszając do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby nie ten uścisk, młody mężczyzna rozsypałby się w proch.

-Levi, _nie jesteś zły, _słyszysz? Każdy ma prawo do błędu. Ja schrzaniłem, ty schrzaniłeś, tak naprawdę wszyscy schrzaniliśmy i to się nigdy nie zmieni! Ale to nie powód, żeby obwiniać siebie za całe zło, jakie spotyka innych!

W niebieskich oczach zalśnił mocniej promyk nadziei. Eren zetknął swoje czoło z czołem Levi'a, jakby pragnąc przekazać mu choć trochę własnej siły.

-Nikt nie jest do końca zły, a już na pewno nie ty. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, dobrym człowiekiem. Jesteś dobry, Levi. Ja to wiem, wszyscy, którzy cię znają to wiedzą. I Petra też o tym wiedziała.

Na dźwięk jej imienia kapral znów się wzdrygnął.

Eren nieśmiało musnął wargami jego usta. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ma mokre policzki. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się rozpłakał. A już myślał, że wylał z siebie wszystko...

Głaszcząc znów jego krucze włosy, uśmiechnął się przez owe niekontrolowane łzy i powiedział najcieplejszym głosem, na jaki udało mu się zdobyć, choć wewnątrz cierpiał niepojęcie:

-Pozwól jej odejść, Levi. Jej, im wszystkim. Pomyśl o nich. Wyobraź sobie ich szczęśliwe twarze. Nie obwiniają cię. Nie chcą, żebyś się smucił. - pociągnął nosem i pocałował bruneta w czubek głowy, uśmiechając się lekko przez łzy. - Levi, kocham cię, słyszysz? Tak, jak ona cię kochała...jak oni wszyscy cię kochali, a nawet bardziej!

Kapral wtulał chłodny policzek w gorące zagłębienie w szyi Erena.

-Oni muszą dać ci siłę. Pozwól im być swoimi skrzydłami, Levi! Skrzydłami, które uniosą cię ponad chmury...

Gdy tylko Eren skończył mówić, Levi miał ochotę rozpłakać się jeszcze bardziej, tym razem ze szczęścia i uczucia, że nie zasługuje na miłość, jaką darzą go ludzie, a przede wszystkim ten irytujący, żywiołowy chłopak, bez którego teraz nie mógłby już żyć, zupełnie jak bez tlenu. Lecz szybko odrzucił od siebie podobne myśli. Eren właśnie powiedział mu wyraźnie, że nie jest zły i należy mu się wszelkie dobro. Choć z trudem, uwierzył mu i miał zamiar tego się trzymać.

Dlatego uniósł po prostu głowę i złożył na ustach szatyna delikatny, acz namiętny pocałunek, w który włożył tyle uczuć, ile jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. Nie był w stanie słowami wyrazić bezgranicznej wdzięczności, która zebrała się w jego sercu. Zwykłe „dziękuję" by nie wystarczyło.

A jednak...

-Dziękuję. - rzekł mimo wszystko, głosem ledwie dosłyszalnym, ale w pewien sposób mocnym i dobitnym.

Eren nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny z potokiem miłości wypływającym z jego oczu, a następnie kontynuował pocałunek. Ciepły, bezpieczny, błogi.

Wkrótce obojga młodych mężczyzn zmógł niespodziewany sen. Zasypiali w swoich ramionach, na podłodze, oparci o chłodną, kamienną ścianę, tuż pod otwartym oknem, za którym świat już nie rozpaczał, tylko godził się pokornie z losem.

Opadając łagodnie w objęcia Morfeusza, Levi miał wrażenie, że gdzieś pośród szumu deszczu słyszy cichy, aksamitny głos roześmianej Petry.

-_Dobranoc, kapralu._

I nie wiedząc nawet, że otwiera usta, robiąc to całkowicie instynktownie, odpowiedział:

-Dobranoc, Petro.

Z tymi słowami ogarnął go upragniony wewnętrzny spokój.


End file.
